pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Serena| slogan=no | image=XY Serena.png | size=200px | caption=Official artwork from | gender=Female | colors=yes | eyes=Gray , Blue , Brown | hair=Honey , Blonde , Black | hometown=Vaniville Town | region=Kalos| relatives= , Mentioned father (as player) Unnamed mother, mentioned father (as rival) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character | game=yes | generation= | games=X, Y }} Serena is the female player character in , and also serves as the rival in the same games if the player chooses to play as the . Her male counterpart is . If playing as Serena, the player character may earn the title of by defeating most of the Trainers in the Battle Chateau. This is the only time the Trainer class Grand Duchess appears in game. As the protagonist Serena is a girl living in Vaniville Town with her friends , Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. She recently moved into Vaniville Town. Her mom owns a and , the latter of which wakes Serena up at the start of the game. As a non-playable character Serena is a young girl who lives in Vaniville Town when the protagonist moves into town. Serena is the main rival of the character, choosing the starter Pokémon which is super effective to the 's. She is also the character who teaches the player and Shauna how to catch a Pokémon, catching a with the use of her . Soon after, she can be seen in Santalune Forest with the other friends. Serena is the child of two prominent Pokémon battlers, and is seen as one of the two best battlers of the group of friends, alongside the protagonist. At , Serena battles with the player against Tierno and Trevor. She then helps the player defeat Team Flare at Glittering Cave to save the fossil assistant, and is given the fossil not chosen afterward. At the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, Serena battles the player for the chance to get the Mega Ring. The next time Serena battles the player is in front of the Coumarine Gym. When the group of friends meets up and decides to go to the haunted area in , Serena is the only one of the friends to not go to the house, claiming that she has to train. She then helps the player defeat Team Flare at the Poké Ball Factory. The next time Serena battles the player is in front of the Anistar Gym. After the player defeats the gym, she will ask for a rematch, but cancels her challenge after Lysandre announces his plan of eradicating all life forms not a part of Team Flare. She then helps the player defeat Team Flare get to the legendary Pokémon and defeat Team Flare for good. As the player traverses , Serena appears by a derelict altar and demands one last battle before their final challenge. After the player defeats the and battles at the Battle Maison, Serena can be battled in Kiloude City, where, when defeated, she will give the player an and tell the player to meet Professor Sycamore in Anistar City. Category:Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones